darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Kitchen
|cost = 5,000 |doors = 2 |hotspots = 7 |clevel = 67 |ccost = | }} + + + | }} + | }} + + | }} + }} + | }} + }}}}}} }} The Kitchen in a player-owned house is a room where players have their own water supply, a fire or range to cook their food, and a larder where players can get their Cooking materials. It can be built at level 5 Construction for 5,000 coins. The kitchen allows players to obtain unlimited amounts of certain low level Cooking resources. Below are some instances where a full kitchen can be useful: *Shelves of all levels provide tea that boost Construction levels depending on the tier shelf so higher level, useful furniture can be built at a lower level. *Bread can be made quickly with an oak larder, pump and drain, and small oven. Without boosts, everything can be built at level 33. *Scrambled egg can be made with at least an oak larder and oak shelves 1. Without boosts, these can be built at level 33. *Cake can be made, provided the player has built at least an oak larder, wooden shelves 3 and steel range. Without boosts, everything can be built at level 34. *The highest-healing food capable of being cooked solely in the kitchen are the fried onions at 1050 life points - totalling 51 life points over cake per inventory slot and 717 per bite. Fried onions require a teak larder, steel range, and oak shelves 1. Without boosts, these can be built at level 43. Material for some objects can be bought from shops run by suppliers such as Construction Supplies (run by the Sawmill operator in Varrock) and Keldagrim Stonemason (run by the Stonemason in Keldagrim). Hotspots There are 7 hotspots available: *Barrel *Table *Stove *Larder *Shelves *Sink *Cat basket Barrels All ales required to build barrels can be obtained from various inns around Gielinor. Keep in mind that to build any barrel, players must have the Cooking level required to brew that item in addition to the Construction level necessary. Note that beer glasses brought from outside the house will disappear if they are used to hold beer from any of the barrels in the house. Ales obtained from these barrels cannot be taken out of the house. However, the boosts are obtained by drinking the ale from within the house. Any type of ale obtained from other barrels in the house cannot be used to build more barrels. Chef's delight required for the barrel can only be made by players with 54 Cooking, and is not sold except in the Grand Exchange. They can be obtained for free if the player has the barrel built, allowing higher level foods to be cooked, with lesser burn rates, although these cannot be taken out of the house. However, chef's delight obtained from the barrel cannot be used to build another barrel in another kitchen of the same house. Tables Players can place items on tables by using the item on it. Players are warned before doing this if they are in another player's kitchen. Stoves Larders Building oak larders is a good way to train Construction (Oak larder method) until level 74 when players can build oak doors in the player-owned dungeon. Shelves Shelves of all levels provide cups of tea that provide Construction boosts depending on the type. By combining with the tea leaves obtained from any larder, high-level useful furniture such as mahogany lecterns and gilded altars can be built at a lower level. While it appears that there are 3 shelf hotspots, only one can be built. When one is built, 3 shelves appear: one with utensils, and two with dishware. Players are advised against building oak shelves 1 as the lower-tier wooden shelves 3 provides a greater boost when making cups of tea. Sinks Players should take note that all sinks are identical in function and the only difference is cosmetic. Cat baskets Cost of completion To build this room with the highest level objects in one go, players would require: *Note: Price is taken as the lower between the Grand Exchange price and Supplier price. The price of logs is not included as these are assumed to be obtained by players themselves. nl:Kitchenfi:Kitchen